


Cure

by AnLeen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnLeen/pseuds/AnLeen
Summary: Освальд устаёт. Эдвард заботится.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	Cure

— Плохо выглядишь, — констатировал Эд, скрестив руки на груди.

Освальд являлся в его квартиру уже третий раз за последние две недели и все три раза был мертвенно-бледным, малоэмоциональным и очень уставшим.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, во что ввязываешься? — проигнорировав комментарий Эда, спросил Освальд.

— Мне казалось, мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, — холодно ответил Нигма.

— Да-да, меня не касается твоя деятельность, тебя не касается моя, — Освальд кивнул. — Но Миллер уничтожит тебя сразу же, как только поймёт, кто стоит за взломом его банков, — он натянуто улыбнулся. — Мне очень не хотелось бы отвлекаться от работы и собирать части твоего тела по всему пригороду.

Нигма закатил глаза.

— Я действовал достаточно осторожно, чтобы до этого идиота ещё долго доходило, был ли вообще произведён взлом.

— Ты играешь с огнём, Эдвард, — Кобблпот понизил голос и приблизился к мужчине. — Я лично наблюдал за тем, что он делает с предателями. И мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты оказался на их месте.

Эд промолчал и склонил голову набок.

— Когда ты спал в последний раз?

— Что? — возмущённо переспросил Освальд.

— У тебя глаза воспалённые, — спокойно пояснил Эд.

— Эдвард Нигма, — угрожающе начал мужчина. — Если ты думаешь, что сможешь просто перевести тему, то… — Кобблпот случайно перенёс вес на свою больную ногу и болезненно зашипел.

Эд взглянул обеспокоенно.

— Сядь на диван.

— Не думаю, что мы закончили.

— Сядь.

Освальд недоумённо посмотрел на него, застыл, опустил плечи, а потом подошёл к дивану, хромая больше обычного.

Эдвард в двух шагах оказался рядом с ним, присел на колени и аккуратно снял обувь с его ноги. Освальд судорожно вдохнул воздух, когда тёплые пальцы аккуратно прошлись по его лодыжке.

— У тебя нога сильно отекла, — негромко сказал Эд. — Почему сразу не сказал?

Нигма поднял голову и встретится с мутным от боли взглядом Освальда.

— Схожу за аптечкой. Подожди немного, ладно?

Смысл сказанного уплыл от него, но Освальд кивнул. Эд ушёл, и он попытался растереть ноющее место ладонями, пока его руку не накрыли и мягко не отстранили чужие пальцы.

Мазь, которую Эдвард достал из небольшой коробки с медикаментами, пахла какими-то травами. Осторожными, но уверенными движениями Эд начал растирать средство по отёкшей ноге. Освальд смотрел неуверенно и сжимал губы, даже спустя столько лет не сумев до конца осознать, что Эдвард _действительно_ заботится о нём.

Эд ушёл на кухню и вернулся со стаканом воды и двумя небольшими таблетками. Кобблпот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Я быстро вырублюсь от них.

Слабые препараты не помогали ему. С сильными боль на время отступала, но на её место приходили мигрень, сонливость и полное отсутствие работоспособности.

— Выбираешь терпеть и время от времени заливать алкоголем?

— Я живу так несколько лет.

Эд опустил взгляд и непроизвольно ссутулился, из-за чего его фигура стала казаться меньше. Освальд нахмурился, забрал стакан из его рук и послушно, хоть и не без ярко выраженного недовольства на лице, выпил таблетки.

— И как долго мне с этим сидеть? — недоверчивый взгляд Кобблпота опустился на приложенный к лодыжке компресс.

— Как минимум час, — Эдвард пожал плечами и сел рядом с ним.

Освальд вздохнул.

— Ладно. Час, — он почувствовал, как веки наливаются свинцом и как голова становится невероятно тяжёлой. — Не больше.

Нигма слегка улыбнулся и уложил голову Освальда к себе на колени, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

Разливающееся в груди Освальда тепло на время отвлекло от неприятно и нескончаемо тянущейся боли в конечности. Он уткнулся носом в домашнюю рубашку Нигмы.

Он не ошибся насчёт обезболивающих: держать глаза открытыми получалось с большим трудом, а к аккуратным рукам, поглаживающим его волосы, хотелось льнуть. В глубине души он даже был рад поддаться этой манипуляции.

Нога действительно перестала беспокоить, и Освальд закрыл глаза от облегчения.

— Спасибо, — он повернулся на бок и одной рукой обнял Эдварда за талию.

Спустя несколько минут дыхание Освальда выровнялось, мышцы лица расслабились впервые за последние пару недель. Продолжая поглаживать его волосы, Эд откинул голову на спинку дивана.

Когда Освальд проснулся, Нигмы уже не было рядом: тот сидел за столом и изучал какие-то бумаги, зажав между зубов кончик карандаша.

— Я же просил разбудить меня, — проворчал Освальд, вставая с дивана и расфокусированным взглядом ища свой пиджак. Эд повернул голову и вынул карандаш изо рта. — Сколько времени?

— Почти пять утра.

Кобблпот тихо чертыхнулся.

— Ты спал меньше четырёх часов, — сказал Эд, наблюдая за тем, как Освальд, почти волоча за собой одну ногу, наскоро надевает пиджак и поправляет рубашку. — За четыре часа твоя империя не рухнет.

Освальд закатил глаза и мученически вздохнул.

— Я доделал чертежи, — Нигма указал на бумаги на столе. — Успокойся.

Кобблпот быстро, насколько это позволяла нога, подошёл к Эдварду и взял чертежи в руки. Он изумлённо приоткрыл рот и хотел было что-то сказать, но Эдвард опередил его:

— Ту статистику тоже. И выяснил, кто стоит за нападением на «Айсберг» две… — он не договорил: Освальд крепко обнял его и поцеловал в щёку. — Недели назад.

— Эд, спасибо, я… — Кобблпот широко улыбнулся. — Тебе не стоило так…

— Было не так сложно, как тебе кажется, — Нигма поцеловал его в уголок губ и обнял за плечи. Он сидел на высоком стуле, так что Освальду приходилось поднимать голову. — Но я хочу получить кое-что взамен, — он прижался губами к шраму Освальда под глазом. Тот поднял бровь.

Эдвард отстранился, вздохнул и серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Ты отходишь от дел хотя бы на несколько дней и в ближайшее время проходишь обследование, — Освальд хотел ответить, но Эд продолжил: — Препараты не могут надолго облегчить боль. Особенно учитывая то, что ты их принципиально не принимаешь.

— Ты же сам знаешь, чем может обернуться даже малейшее послабление, — ответил Освальд с тихим вздохом.

— Знаю. Но так твоя работоспособность сильно снизится. Гораздо логичнее взять перерыв на пару дней, а потом вернуться к работе.

— Эд…

— И не все в многоступенной иерархии твоей империи настолько глупы. Думаю, они смогут пережить пару дней без тебя.

Освальд вздохнул.

— Ладно. Я обещаю.

Эд улыбнулся и поцеловал его уже в губы. Освальд слегка приоткрыл рот, но на поцелуй не ответил.

Нигма отстранился.

— Что?

— Обещай, что сейчас же прекратишь копать под Миллера, — серьёзно проговорил Освальд. Эдвард закатил глаза.

— Я же сказал, что…

— Эд.

Нигма вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Миллер может расслабиться.

Освальд снова обнял его, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Эд обнял в ответ.

— Идём, — сказал он после нескольких минут молчания.

— Что? Куда?

— Не знаю, как тебе, но мне хочется только спать, — с зевком ответил Эд, вставая со стула. — И тебе надо выпить таблетки.

Освальд молча кивнул, и Эд ушёл в соседнюю комнату.

— Ты же их правда выпил, а не как обычно? — спросил Эдвард, закончив заправлять кровать.

— Да, Эд, я правда их выпил, — сказал Освальд, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с ним. — Продолговатые, жёлтые, в длинной тонкой упаковке, горькие…

— Они кислые, вообще-то.

Освальд растерянно посмотрел на Эда и приоткрыл рот. Нигма тихо рассмеялся.

— Я пошутил.

Освальд закатил глаза, и Эд поцеловал его в щёку.


End file.
